


The one where Jensen's pretty and Jared's not gay

by kiss_with_a_fist, sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:24:17
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_with_a_fist/pseuds/kiss_with_a_fist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen's only reasonably attactive and Jared's straight...So why is there a king-size Mars bar in Jared's pocket?





	1. The one with the candy bar

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: We all know this is not real, and only occurs in my sick, twisted little mind. Also, I feel that I should mention that I have nothing to do with Mars. I don't even own a Mars bar and if I did, I'd probably have eaten the damn thing by now.  


* * *

****

**Wow Jensen’s pretty...No he’s not! He’s a guy, guys aren’t pretty. I mean he's reasonably good-looking, some people might say handsome, attractive even. Well that is, people that aren’t me because I’m really really really not gay. Oh my God! He’s looking at me, what do I do? Did he see me staring at him like some kind of psycho? Should I wave or something? Nah, he’ll probably think I’m retarded, I should just smile. Thank God, he smiled back. Crisis averted.**

**Okay, get a grip Padalecki, you're acting like a 15 year old girl with a crush...Oh shit! A 15 year old girl with a crush and a freakin’ _boner_! Fuck! What am I gonna do? I know, I’ll hide. Yeah, that’ll work. All I have to do is walk to my trailer, keep from crying like a baby until I get there and everything will be fine. That’s it, just have to keep my script in front of me and try not to think about how good he looks right now...**

**Damn he’s hot... no he’s not hot, he’s my co-star. My very male co-star. Male as in has a cock, which I am so not interested in seeing or touching or... sucking. Nope, definitely not, and that is because I am straight and was totally _not_ just thinking about Jensen's dick. Oh crap, when did I start walking towards him**

 

“Hey Jared, what’s up?”

 

**Damn! Were those sexy sounds coming from Jensen’s beautiful lips words? Hell even his voice is practically pornographic. Quick, think of something witty to say...**

 

“Huh?”

 

“I asked you what’s up... You feeling okay? You’re acting like more of a giant freak than usual”

 

“What? Oh yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just gonna, you know, head back to my trailer and read through my lines for the next scene”. **Crap! Why the fuck did I lift my script up ? Maybe he won’t notice if I move it back...**

 

“Ya want me to come with and we can read through.... oh... ahem!...That a candy bar in your pocket are you just pleased to see me?”

 

**Okay, so maybe the smug bastard _did_ notice...**

****


	2. The one with the happy dance

  
Author's notes: Okay, due to my enoumous suckinness his chapter is rubish. In all honesty, it's only as good as it is now, because my friend Emma helped me basically rewrite the entire thing, twice!  


* * *

**__**

****

****

**_Shit! Double shit...Oh God, just shit._ **

 

“You still with us dude?”

 

“Uh... What? Oh yeah, I just, uh...”

 

“Have a raging hard-on in public?”

 

**_That was so not helpful. Why is he staring at my dick? I really wish he’d stop that. Aww crap...Okay, you can deal with this, just make an excuse to run away._ **

 

“Um... Excuse me Jen, I have to go...”

 

“Jerk off?”

 

**_Okay, even less helpful. I wanna die..._ **

 

“You’re not gonna go easy on me are you?" ** _As if I don’t already have an answer to that._**

 

“Nope. So, you gonna tell me what happened?” **_Hell no!_**

 

“That depends. You gonna stop being an asshole and let me go back to my trailer if I do?”

 

“Sure” **_I doubt that. Oh, he’s walking toward the trailers. This is good._**

 

“Well, um, see...I was on the phone with Sandy...” **_Yes, that’s a good idea; drag her into this why don’t I? I’m so burning in Hell... Possibly as I speak. I just hope he doesn’t already know me and Sandy broke up…That would not be good._** “And we were talking about how much we missed each other and...” ** _Huh, is that pity on Jensen’s face? What the fuck? I guess he doesn’t know about the break up…Yet another crisis averted._**

 

“Aw, man, say no more. I totally get it. Your girl left you sitting on set with a major case of blue balls. I feel your pain”. **_I highly doubt that too. Oh thank God, my trailer. Woohoo! ‘Little Jay’ has gone back to sleep, did I mention woohoo? Why is Jensen in my trailer? And more importantly, did he just see my happy dance?_**

 

“Jesus Christ, Jaredzilla! Be careful over there would ya? Someone could get hurt”. _ **Okay, that’d be a ginormous ‘yes’ then.**_

 

“Shut up Short ass” **_Oh God, this is so not the time to be thinking about Jensen’s ass. I don’t even want to because, hot as he is, he’s my co-star and things could get real awkward when we have- if we had sex. Why is he looking at me like I just grew an extra nipple on my forehead?_** “What?”

 

“Uh… nothing”

 

“Seriously, what?”

 

“Erm, do you know that you were just thinking out loud?”

 

 

....


End file.
